psimindfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis: Tutorial
How to Do Telekinesis In this article I will discuss just how to go about doing telekinesis and how one would train to get better. Fist I will start with discussing what exactly is telekinesis. Well it is mostly defined as being able to move an object with the mind and the mind only. This may sound like something from a comic book, or superhero movie; however it actually does apply to laws of how this universe works. Basically when we brake the universe down into its simplest form, everything is just energetic particles vibrating at a different frequency. In fact, according to "Quantum Theory" the simple fact of observing an experiment changes its outcome. So what does this have to do with telekinesis you might ask. Well our brain in fact, produces various types of electromagnetic frequencies; and it is these frequencies which actually are able to alter the world around us. Even though we may not be away of this, we are still doing and producing these frequencies every day. Now this topic I could go into much further detail, but to save you from having to read a million words, I will just keep it simple and about telekinesis. If you want to learn more about these topics just have a look around the site. So how is it that we learn to manipulate the outside environment? Simple. "Intention"! The simple act of knowing what you want, and believing you can do it will produce results that will amaze you. However this may sound easy, it takes a bit of practice to get used to and working. In order to get your mind working and focus, you must meditate. There are a variety of methods to meditation, and it all comes down to what you like to do. Meditation is simple the act or clearing or exploring the mind, body and soul, and its abilities. Then once you have cleared the mind, body and soul, you can begin to gather energy which will increase the strength of your intention. This energy is commonly known as chi, or qi, and is the life force of the universe. Without this energy their would be no life. So we need to tap into this energy and gather it in order to increase the strength of our intention and increase the ability to perform telekinesis. There is a simple exercise which you can do which will test your ability and at the same time increase your focus. This exercise is known as the: Psi Wheel The psi wheel is any material like paper or aluminium foil, which is light and able to be folded as below: Once folded, you need to place this onto a point object with a base so it is able to spin around. A pin or nail in an eraser usually works fine. But once you've done that you should have something that looks like this. Now that you have it set up, all you need to do is get it to move with your mind! Its a simple as that. Be patient look at it, and have the intention for it to either spin or just move slightly. Be careful not to have any wind movement whilst practising as this will cause the test to fail. Also be wary of your breath. It is usually best to be in an enclosed space with no air circulation and then to stand about 1 meter away. Remember just be patient, dont over strain yourself. Just have the pure intention for it to move, and to know that you need it to move and then just wait. If you find yourself getting exhausted just have a break and come back to it later. The key is to stay relaxed yet focused. When you get going and get better, you can make it bigger and bigger, or even put it under a bowl. But remember its all about intention and believing, and letting your body do the rest. Now if you have any questions about this, please feel free to comment.